Waiting For You chap 1, Naruto
by Hanekawa Koneko
Summary: sebuah cerita dimana seorang perempuan menunggu orang yang dicintai nya, tapi orang yang dia cintai malah tidak mengharapkannya..
1. Waiting For You Chapter 1

Judul: Waiting For You  
Pairing: NaruHina  
Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto

" I was always waiting for you "

Kalimat sederhana penuh arti yang mengambil diriku dan perasaanku. Air mata yang tak berdosa dan terus berjatuhan. Harapan, dimana dia kembali.

" Hyuuga! Sampai kapan kau akan terus disana! "  
Sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Aku dengan cepat berdiri dari kursiku  
" ah, ah i-iya! Sensei " ujarku sambil berjalan keluar kelas.  
Sekali lagi aku menatap meja itu dan berjalan pergi menjauh.  
Ku langkah kan kaki ku menjauh dari kelasnya, menunduk sedih. Bahwa hari ini aku sengaja mengindar, dan membuat hatiku hancur.  
Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan melihat sesosok tubuh tinggi, dan aku mengenalinya. Aku terdiam, bagaikan patung. Air mataku menetes. Jatuh dari mataku.  
" sial.. "  
Aku menggerutu kesal, disaat seperti ini, aku harusnya lari bukan diam seperti patung.  
" hm.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini "  
Aku tidak percaya, dia menyapaku setelah 3 tahun kami tidak bersapaan.  
" tinggal kan aku! "  
Ujarku kasar, aku mengusap kedua mataku menghapus air mataku yang terjatuh.  
" baiklah, kalau itu mau mu.. "  
Dia berjalan menjauh.  
" baka! Baka-payah! Naruto-kun payah! "  
Aku berlari menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu yang ada disana. Dan aku duduk ditengah lapangan.

" apa yang dilakukan nya? Disana? "

Aku duduk diam disana,terasa hampa. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku. Harus dengan apa aku mengatakan nya. Aku tahu kekuranganku, makanya aku mencoba berhenti dan menghindar. Tapi malah membuatku makin hancur.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang cowok yang ku sukai. Aku mulai akrab dengannya ketika kelas 4 SD. Yah, aku sudah menyukai lelaki itu mulai kelas 1 SD. Ketika SMP aku mencoba melupakan segalanya, termasuk dia. Tetapi, aku malah satu sekolah dengan nya dan ku putuskan untuk tetap pada perasaanku. Dan ketika SMA aku sengaja mencoba menjauh, tapi lagi-lagi aku satu sekolah dengannya. Perasaan ini semakin hari semakin kuat, yang membuatku heran. Kenapa secara tiba-tiba dia tidak pernah berbicara apapun padaku. Walaupun cuma HAI ada apa? Kenapa?

" ah, itukan Hyuuga-senpai. Apa yang dia lakukan? "  
Suara itu. Aku terkejut, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan tidak menoleh kesumber suara.  
" Hyuuga-senpai apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanyanya lembut padaku.  
Aku menoleh kesumber suara tepatnya dia berada dibelakangku. Aku menatap nya sedih. Lagi-lagi dia bersama perempuan itu. Aku pun berdiri.  
" ah, gomen. Aku mengganggu yah! "  
Aku menggaruk bagian kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali, sambil tertawa kecil.  
" hehe, silahkan lanjutkan! "  
Aku membungkuk sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka, dia sama sekali tidak melihatku. Sekilas pun. Dia kenapa?

Banyak pertanyaan yang membingungkanku

" Tadaima.. "  
Aku mengucap pelan, aku terlalu capek, menangisi hidupku.  
" Hinata! Wajahmu pucat! Sudah ibu bilang jangan kena hujankan. " ujar Ibu berteriak sambil menarik tanganku.  
Aku menepis tangan itu, berjalan terhuyung huyung  
" sudahlah abaikan saja aku. Aku tidak akan mati cuma karena hujan "  
Aku berjalan pelan menuju kamarku dilantai 2.

" Hyuuga! Fokus! Sampai kapan kau akan terus melamun? "  
" gomen, sensei. Aku agak pusing. Aku mau izin ke UKS "  
Kataku sambil berdiri.  
" baiklah "  
Dia menatapku cemas

Aku berjalan pelan dikoridor, kakiku sebelah rasanya kaku, jadi aku menyeretnya. Sambil berpegangan didinding sekitar koridor. Kelemahan ku ada saat hujan. Aku anti hujan. Kenapa? Sepertinya hujan membenciku, padahal aku menyukainya. Pandanganku mulai kabur, kepalaku pusing, dadaku sesak.

'bruuk'

Selamat tinggal dunia...

Secara perlahan mataku terbuka, aku mencium bau obat yang menusuk di indra penciumanku.  
" dimana aku? "  
" uks "  
Dengan cepat aku langsung duduk.  
" Na-Naruto-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!? "  
Aku terkejut, tiba-tiba dia ada disini. Berduaan dengan Naruto-kun di ruang uks. Mimpi!  
" ketika aku melewati koridor, aku melihat kau tergeletak tak berdaya dikoridor. Jadi aku menolongmu dan membawamu ke sini "  
Jawabnya santai, tanpa ada ekspresi apapun  
" nande? Nande? "  
" sebenarnya aku ingin membiarkanmu tergeletak tak berdaya di koridor "  
" itu memang lebih baik! Karena aku tidak butuh bantuan mu! "  
Ujarku kasar, sambil mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, aku sudah tidak tahan, air mataku akan jatuh.  
" karena aku wakil ketua osis. Jadi aku bertanggung jawab "  
" tinggalkan aku. Pergi dari sini payah! "

TBC

Huft, capek mikirin nya, walaupun bisa dibilang agak mirip sama kehidupanku. Hinata sama naruto maaf deh kalau OOC, jangan marah sama saya yah :v Yosh! Siapa yang mau lanjut chap 2 ? REVIEW MINNA! ^w^


	2. Waiting For You Chapter 2

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto 

**BALASAN REVIEW ;V**

**Dark blushter: gomen, saya lemah dalam hal yang panjang panjang :v**

**Hakeriouss: oke, makasih banget yah sarannya. Mungkin ff saya yang baik mungkin bisa lebih baik. Nanti saya buat Hinata jadi kasar deh XD**

**Restyviolet: tanya sama saya sini, kenapa Hinata kaya gitu XD**

**Ayzhar: duh, makasih banget saran nya. Bahkan saya aja sampai nggk mikir ke situ.**

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**CHAP 2**

**B**

**Y**

**HANEKAWA KONEKO**

Dia beranjak dari kursi nya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang uks. Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari belakang. Ingin ku bilang

" Jangan pergi! "

Tapi, aku bukan siapa-siapa.

" Hinata! Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku! "

"gomen, aku lagi pusing. Tolong tinggalkan aku "

Kataku sambil meninggalkan seseorang yang sekarang jadi pacarku. Ntah kenapa rasa suka untuknya tidak bakal berkembang. Aku jarang bertemu dengan nya bahkan berbicara dengannya, padahal dia cukup populer, tapi aku malah menyukai si baka itu yang tak pernah mengharapkanku sama sekali!

" Hinata! Dengarkan aku! Sebenarnya kau suka denganku tidak sih!? " 

Dia menarik tanganku dan menatapku lembut.  
Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena akan membuatnya sakit.

Aku menarik kasar tanganku dari tangan nya dan berlari meninggalkannya. Yah, hari ini aku akan cabut saja. Maka aku pun berlari menuju taman.

Aku merenungi nasibku yang sangat menyedihkan

" kau bertengkar lagi dengan nya ttebayo? "

Lagi-lagi, orang yang tak ingin kulihat sekarang malah muncul dihadapanku.

" apa urusanmu! Jangan ikut campur! "

" aku kenal dia, dan dia sangat menyayangimu " ujarnya lembut, sambil menunduk.

" apa peduli mu. Pergi saja kau dari sini memuakkan " kataku kasar seraya berteriak.

A-aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan nya, aku... Hanya ini, aku hanya bisa berkata seperti ini.

" Jangan pernah menyianyiakan orang yang sangat kau sayangi "

Dia berjalan meninggalkan ku, jauh jauh jauh dan menghilang diiringi jatuhnya hujan deras.

" menyedihkan "

Aku duduk ditanah, aku menutup kedua mataku dan menangis keras. 

-OoO-

Mataku berkunang-kunang, kakiku lemas, kepalaku sakit. Dadaku sesak, aku tidak akan matikan? Haha tidak akan, aku kuat kan

" Ta..da..i..ma" 

**'bruuk' **

" Hinata Hinata Hinata! "

Aku terjatuh pas didepan rumahku, ibu keluar memanggil ku keras sambil menangis. Aku belum mati kok. Ngapain nangis.

-OoO-

Perlahan kedua mataku terbuka. Ini semua karena ada bau obat yang sangat menusuk indra penciumanku. Mataku langsung tertuju pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

" Aku tidak yakin dia akan bertahan "

" apa tidak bisa dokter menolongnya, dia anak yang baik. "

" maafkan kami "

Tiba-tiba ibu masuk kekamarku sambil mengusap matanya.

" ah, Hinata sudah tidak apa-apakan? "

Ibu menatapku sedih. Hayolah ada apa ini. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda iya.

" ada beberapa teman mu yang datang. Ayo nak silahkan masuk " Kata ibu, dan ibu berjalan keluar diiringi masuknya beberapa orang dari sekolahku.

" Hyuuga-san, kau sakit apa? " tanya lelaki jangkung berambut coklat seperti nanas padaku sambil memegang bungkusan kecil ditangannya.

" cuma demam "

" memang ada demam yang tidak bangun selama 3 hari? " tanya seorang perempuan berambut panjang pirang di ikat 4 :v

" ti-tiga hari? Kalian serius? " tanyaku tak percaya.  
Ini mana mungkin, perasaanku aku cuma tidur sehari

" yah maka nya kami datang berkunjung "  
Aku melihat mereka berdua, mana wakilnya? Apa dia tidak mau ikut, karena dia membenciku?

" Naruto-kun di-di.. " 

Aku dengan cepat langsung berkata.

" aku senang dia tidak datang "

Aku tersenyum puas, sambil sedikit tertawa.

" Go-gomen~ aku terlambat ttebayo! "

Seseorang membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Dia mengatur nafasnya.

" Naruto, kau terlambat! " ujar lelaki berambut coklat itu pada Naruto.

" sudahku bilang maaf kan. Aku juga sudah berlari yang membuat tenaga ku terkuras sangat banyak" ujarnya sambil melipat tangan.  
Aku hanya menatapnya heran, aku tidak percaya dia datang sampai kehabisan nafas begitu. Tapi, itu sudah tugasnya.

Dia menoleh kearahku. Aku terkejut, bagaimana ini. Aku berdebar-debar

" Yo! Hyuuga-san, bagaimana keadaan mu ttebayo? " tanyanya sambil tersenyum kearahku.

" Hyu-Hyuuga? Hh, baka.. " ucapku pelan.

" aku mau tidur. Pulanglah. Kedatangan mu sia-sia tuan "

Aku berbaring dan menarik selimutku hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

" baiklah. Ini kuletakkan disini saja. Kami pamit yah " 

**'ceklek'  
**

Suara pintu tertutup sepertinya mereka sudah pergi. Aku pun mencoba duduk dikasur itu dan apa yang kudapat.

" a-apa yang kau lakukan? Sudahku bilang pulang! Kenapa kau tidak mau! " ujarku kasar padanya.

" kau berubah sangat jauh yah Hinata.. "

Yah dia adalah Naruto. Hh,menyebalkan! Ingin rasanya cepat kubunuh dia -_-

" kupikir kau hilang ingatan dan melupakan nama itu "

" aku tidak akan pernah lupa akan nama itu "

" yah, pergilah dari sini. Aku tidak membutuhkan mu. " kataku sambil menunjuk pintu.

" yah, terserahmu "

Diapun berjalan menuju pintu.

" ada satu lagi. Ini untukmu " ujarnya sambil melemparkan sesuatu

" cepat sembuh yah" dan dia pun keluar dengan cepat.

" a-arigatou.. "

Benda yang dia lempar adalah sebuah mainan kunci kecil. Boneka kelinci kecil yang tersenyum dan memegang sebuah kertas mungkin yang bertuliskan "HINATA" na-namaku! Ca-cantik sekali. OwO 

1 minggu berlalu tetapi aku belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. 

**Drrrtt **  
Aku melihat kearah ponselku dan ada sebuah pesan disana.

_" Hinata! Hari ini ada festival. Kau tidak mau melihatnya? Kau kan dari dulu ingin liat bukan? Dikelas kita mengadakan cafe. Dan wakil ketua osis sedang disini sekarang. Katanya dia mencarimu. Jadi? "_

" Ini serius? Naruto-kun mencariku? Aku harus kesana sekarang juga. " pikirku aku pun turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil tas yang tergeletak di sofa.

" nah, ini dia! "

Aku mengambil seragam ku yang memang sengaja ku masukkan kesana. Aku mencabut infus ditangan kananku dengan paksa dan mulai berpakaian. Setelah itu aku menyandang tasku. Tak lupa aku mengambil ponsel ku dan memasukkan nya kedalam kantung baju ku. Dan mainan kunci itu, aku sangkutkan di tasku.

Aku keluar dari ruangan dengan sangat hati-hati. Tapi, karena aku memakai seragam sekolah jadi tidak ada yang mencurigaiku.

TBC

Hai hai. Chap 2 nya gantung yah. Sengaja biar penasaran ne hahaha. Kira kira nanti maunya end nya yang kaya gimana? XD review minna :D


End file.
